A Friend in Need
by JoWoland
Summary: Noel is in trouble and Julian comes to his rescue. A real life fic about the friendship of Noel an Ju. Rated T for swearing an drug references.


**A real life fic. Is that even possible? Well I'm gonna do it anyway, so here it is. **

**Note: I don't know why Dee and Noel broke up so please don't tell me. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

The telephone rang in the middle of the night. Julian answered, half asleep.

"Who the hell is this?" "Julian, it's Mike." "What happened? Are you alright?"

Mike knew that his sleep was sacred to him. Even more since he and Julia had the twins. He loved those two with all his heart but they were a handful.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Noel." "Oh God…" He was awake instantly.

* * *

Julian didn't know what to expect when he arrived at his best mates flat. He read the tabloids, well Julia did and gave him a regular update. Pictures of Noel, apparently drunk, stumbling out of clubs with unidentified female companions. Headlines about his affair with that Geldof girl, his "betrayal" of Dee, and the drugs he was "obviously" addicted to. All these stories confirmed by close friends. He knew Noel's close friends – they were his too – and none of them would rat him out to the press. That was his friend's superpower; everyone who met him was protective of him. Julian rang the door bell. After a couple of minutes he let himself in with his spare key.

"Fuck…" was all he could say.

* * *

The living room was trashed, Noel's paintings scattered around the floor, bottles of tequila everywhere, some of them smashed. And then there was Noel, just lying on the couch. Julian made his way through the chaos to his best friend who was hardly breathing.

"Noel? Noel! Come on wake up!" He grabbed his bony shoulders and shook him. His eyes opened "Ju…", he said weakly with a hint of a smile.

"Noel, did you take something?" "Hm?" "Did you take something? Come on, tell me!" "I don't feel so good."

Julian looked around and saw some pieces of paper next to Noel. There was powder on them.

"No, don't go to sleep!" He shook him again. "Ju, I feel sick…" It was barely audible. "You gotta stand up."

He decided and helped him off the sofa. He was shaking and paler than usual. They made it to the bathroom just in time.

* * *

Noel was violently vomiting into the toilet while Julian was holding his hair and stroke his back. He had to face the wall though. Seeing another person being sick, made him sick too. After endless minutes and even more gagging from both of them, Noel's stomach was finally empty. He rested his head on the seat and looked at Julian.

"May I go to sleep now?" He asked like a little child. "No, you can't sleep now. We gotta get you to a hospital." "I feel fine." "You don't look fine. Come on, let's clean you up."

* * *

Noel sat on the table, sans make up, his hair wet and his tiny body wrapped in an oversized sweater.

"Here, drink this and eat something."

Julian placed a cup of tea and some biscuits in front of his friend. He had stored the pieces of paper in a plastic bag. He was glad he read the pamphlet on drug overdoses in college. Noel was silent, nibbling on the biscuits and staring onto the ground.

"You could have called." "And say what exactly? Hey Julian, I'm snorting my brains out. Fucking the pain away? Come to my rescue?"

"What about: Hey Julian I need your help?"

"I didn't want to bother you. You have a family now." "Don't make this about them Noel. You are part of my family too."

"Yeah, I'm the creepy uncle that only comes around at Christmas and is wasted by the time you serve the pudding." "I see you more as my gender confused sister from Art College."Noel giggled. It felt good to make him laugh.

"After all this years you still think I would abandon you? We survived the Arctic tundra. We fought against Yeti's. And let's not forget the incident with the binoculars."

"That was in our show Ju." "Really? We weren't shooting a documentary about our life?"There was Noel's laugh again.

"You know I love you right? You trust me?" He nodded. "Then let me drive you to the hospital." "Okay."

* * *

They were driving for a couple of minutes, when Noel suddenly spoke.

"I didn't cheat on Dee…" His head was leaning against the window. "Not physically. Doesn't mean I didn't act like an asshole. All this girls were throwing themselves at me, screaming my name. Felt like Jagger. Got a little over my head." He was breathing against the window, drawing circles with his fingers on the condensation.

"Then she was gone and I lost it completely. I mean we were together for ten years. A whole decade." "Do you want her back?"

"That is out of the question I'm afraid. Too much damage." "Maybe that can be fixed."

"I mean I'm too damaged." "You really have taken in that Goth personality hu?" Noel smiled.

* * *

They were walking up to the hospital from the parking lot.

"Do you think someone will recognise me?" "With that hair? I don't think so." "Berk." "Does it really matter Noel?" He shook his head.

The woman on the counter looked up from her magazine.

"Can I help you?" She said, completely uninterested. "Yes, I called earlier. My friend here had an overdose."

"Looks fine to me." "Brilliant than we can go home for tea and toast. But to be sure that everything is alright; may we speak to someone with a medical degree?"

Noel snickered. Sarcasm from Julian? Priceless. The woman looked confused but dialled up a doctor anyway.

* * *

The doctor was in his late 50's Julian figured, with white hair and a beard in the same colour.

"Well Mr. Fielding. What brings you here?"

"He did." Noel pointed at Julian. "Alright then." The doctor was facing him, waiting for an explanation.

"I found him almost passed out in his flat. He was drinking and taking this I think."

Julian produced the pieces of paper from his pocket and handed it to the man.

"Did you induce vomiting?" "Yes. There was a lot of vomit involved."

The thought of it made Julian uncomfortable. The doctor proceeded to examine Noel, looking into his eyes, checking his pulse and reflexes.

"You are dehydrated. We got to give you something to fix that. I'll get an IV bag." "That thing with the needle?" Noel panicked.

"That's what the IV stands for. Intravenous." "Can't I drink something instead?" "We need to do this quickly. Please lay down."

The doctor turned around and opened his medicine cabinet. He put the tourniquet around Noel's arm and complimented him on his good veins. When he saw his frightened expression on his face he quipped:

"At least we know you are not a heroin addict." _"Everyone is a comedian these days…"_ Noel thought and grabbed Julian's hand.

* * *

A cold wave was rushing over Noel when the solution began to course through his veins. It was strangely comforting.

"How do you feel?" "Pierced." "You gonna be alright Noel." "You think?" "I know it." "Julian?" "Yes?" "You know I love you, right?" "Same here fancy ladyman."

They smiled at each other and Noel felt at ease.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
